This invention relates generally to popcorn machines and more particularly concerns individual serving popcorn machines operable on demand.
Old time popcorn vending machines relied on the use of a hot plate on which the unpopped kernels were heated until they popped. Machines of this type generally required the use of oil or other lubricants on the surface of the hot plate to prevent sticking or burning of the kernels. To eliminate this problem, more recent popcorn vending machines employ hot air circulatory systems rather than a hot plate. However, presently known hot air vending machines employ such extremely complex measuring and delivery systems, cooking apparata and control circuitry as to be impractical and unmarketable. Moreover, many, though not all, of these systems prepop large quantities of corn for later dispensation of small portions on demand. Consequently, the consumer is not always getting the freshest product. Attempts to devise single-serving-on-demand hot air circulating poppers, have only further complicated the machines, increasing breakdown frequency, raising the cost of the product and requiring large cabinets to house the system.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an individual serving, hot-air-circulating popcorn popper. A further object of this invention is to provide a popcorn popper which will rapidly prepare individual servings of popcorn upon demand. It is also an object of this invention to provide a popcorn popper that is small in size, low in cost and easy to maintain.